This invention relates to a peeling device for cable, particularly a peeling device which can hold various diameter of cables by adjusting the height of its V-shape cable holder, furthermore the angle of cutter of this peeling device can be changed so as to do a radial cutting, spiral cutting or an axial straight cutting.
The conventional peelers used for peeling the outer cover of cable always have the following disadvantages: (1) It is impossible for the conventional peelers to hold various diameter of cables, these kind of peelers only can be used for holding single diametric dimension, that is very inconvenient for user. (2) The angle of cutter of the conventional cable peelers can not be positioned, therefore these kind of peelers only can do single directional cutting, operator must use his finger to hold the cutter to change the cutting angle, that is difficult for user to hold the cutter in a stable position.